


Off of the Carousel

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [14]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: The game should never end.





	Off of the Carousel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reafterthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/gifts).



> Fitting for the end of lostorage! A prize drabble for a remi and also for WIXOSS Flash 143- love

Carnival was not always happy, but instead settled for always amused, settled for smiling at nothing but the hopes and dreams that filled her days. She wanted, she wanted victory.

And victory meant all the games, all the prizes, all distributed by her and her alone.

The whole thing wasn't really meant to stay she knew, but if she became the ringmaster, it would. All the pain, all the suffering, the vices no one wanted would  _have_  to keep existing and that would be perfect really, well suited for how it was strangled between things like good will and what not.

No one else wanted this, except perhaps Layla, and she would be eaten alive.

Carnival was strong. She, and only she was chosen to come back for a good reason, rather than an impractical one.

Just a few more clowns to shoo out and all would be hers to consume.


End file.
